The formation of Internet led to massive amount of adoption in how people/users interact with computer systems in the 1990's and early 2000's. Moreover, the user interfaces people lived by helped them to utilize computer systems and networks as new tools to enhance their capabilities in solving issues for the real world. However, the user interfaces were limited at the time, which led to development of more ways to interact with the computer systems and the networks. In many forms of consumption, information is delivered to, consumed/digested by the users who eventually get the systems to perform many tasks such as online shopping and banking, etc. As people continue to build connections among the computer systems, they also start to share digital content which include but is not limited to documents, voices, images, videos, phrases, gestures and many other forms of communications among the systems. The rapid increases in sharing of such digital content has led to the explosion of social media where people have developed another dimension of themselves and their relationships with others. Before social media, people connected with each other via face-to-face meetings, phone calls, newspapers and radio/television broadcasts. But now one can interact with others almost instantaneously via digital content/electronic messages in the forms that include but are not limited to emails, instant messages, short messages, text messages, social media posts, and even video phone calls. When the exposure is so large in the digital world with so many forms of media, people are naturally and inevitably introducing more security risks in the cyber world/cloud/Internet into the computer systems and networks they use and interact with than they had before. Unlike their physical biological forms in which people may sense danger, triage and remediate, people lack sensors, urgency and risk assessment capabilities in the digital world, which leads to computer systems ill-prepared for the risks of cyber attacks. It is thus desirable to create an index that indicates the threats/risks of cyber attacks a person or organization/company may face to help them stay alert, triage and remediate such threats.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.